


Baby, You Don't Need to Rush (You Can Leave a Toothbrush at My Place)

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow Talk, Smut, Top Gerard Way, this was inspired by a dnce song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: "Move in with me?" Gerard whispered, his arm snaked around Frank, pulling Frank closer to him."Uuh, you really want to do that?" Frank said, he turned around to face Gerard, "how about we start slow?"





	Baby, You Don't Need to Rush (You Can Leave a Toothbrush at My Place)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Toothbrush by DNCE

It's been almost eight months since Gerard and Frank started dating, and it was notably the best (almost) eight months of their lives. As of recent, Gerard had a burning question he needed to ask Frank but Gerard was afraid it was too early in their relationship to ask such a life-changing question. Gerard isn't really being melodramatic or anything, asking someone, Frank, to move in with him, isn't the easiest question to ask.

Gerard found it to be very tiring to either have Frank stay at his apartment or him stay at Frank's apartment. Plus, if they live together, Gerard would always have a chance to get Frank under him, if you catch Gerard's drift. It was just that Gerard didn't know how to ask Frank to move in. Maybe he would build up enough courage to ask Frank to move in with him when Frank comes over to spend sometime with him.

///

It was about 4:30pm, laugher filled the small living room as Frank told Gerard about this customer he had to deal with today. Frank worked as a tattoo artist, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for Frank to get some unusual requests from clients.

"So, wait–wait, you're telling me someone actually wanted a dick tattooed on their face," Gerard laughed, his arm cradling his stomach as he does so.

"Oh god, yes, you shoulda seen the look on my face, G, god," Frank let out a high pitch giggle, a few tears escaped his eyes from laughing so much.

After a few minutes the laughter died down, Frank took a sip of his cola on the coffee table, and he snuggled closer to Gerard, "What movie do you have in store for us today?" Frank asked softly, for the past week all they really got up to was watching random 80s movies, not that Frank had a problem, he enjoyed it quite a bit.

"I was thinking we could have a little fun this evening," Gerard whispered, his lips grazing Frank's ear gently.

"O-oh," Frank whispered, his cheeks tinting a soft pink colour. After all these months, Frank still got shy when things get heated up between them, and Gerard found that freaking adorable.

///

"Fuck, more," Frank moaned loudly, his hands gripping the soft bedsheets tightly, and his head thrown back onto the pillow in pure ecstasy.

The way Gerard was hitting Frank's prostate dead on, his strong grip in Frank's hair and litany of filth that was coming out of his mouth, Frank needed to cum and needed to cum now.

"Fuck, sugar, you're doing so well, fuck," Gerard groaned lowly, he bent down and captured Frank's lips in a rough and passionate kiss, teeth and tongues colliding, but they could care less. Frank moaned into the kiss as he moved his hands from his grip on the bedsheets to Gerard's shoulders, his fingernails digging in slightly into the skin.

"'M close, G," Frank whined, bucking up his hips desperately, "t-touch me, please."

"Only 'cause you asked me so nicely," Gerard purred, taking ahold of Frank's cock.

Frank let out a needy moan as soon as Gerard began stroking his dick, he could tell Frank was close, the way his thighs tremble as he begged for release.

"Cum for me, sugar, wanna hear you scream my name," Gerard moaned, pumping Frank's cock at a faster pace.

"Fuck, fuck, Gerard, oh god," Frank let out a string of incoherent sentences as one more flick of Gerard's wrist sent him over the edge, cumming all over his stomach and Gerard's fist.

Gerard fucked Frank through his orgasm, he buried his face into Frank's neck as he came heavily into the condom.

After laying there for a few minutes, just basking in the after sex high, Gerard pulled out and took off the condom, knotting it and threw it away in the wastebasket next to the bed.

Gerard laid down next to Frank, his chin resting on Frank's shoulder, "Missed this." He murmured.

Frank hummed in agreement and smiled lazily at Gerard's words.

Here goes nothing, Gerard thought to himself as mentally prepared himself to ask Frank that question.

"Move in with me?" Gerard whispered, his arm snaked around Frank, pulling Frank closer to him. 

"Uuh, you really want to do that?" Frank said, he turned around to face Gerard, "how about we start slow?"

"Baby, you don't need to rush," Gerard affirmed, "you can just leave a toothbrush at my place."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do that."

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Sorry that the smut scene wasn't /that/ long, I'm still a bit rusty and I'm afraid I mess something up! Anyway i'm still writing the second and final part for my coffee house au fic (check it out if u haven't ❤️). love y'all, Emily


End file.
